Si alguien preguntara
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Canadá va a esa junta donde nadie está esperándolo, donde nadie le guardó asiento, donde nadie se molesta en mirarlo. Y es allí cuando se cuestiona ¿Qué se sentirá que alguien pregunte por ti? ¿Qué se sentirá importar?. FranciaxCanadá, leve USxUK.


Me dio el momento de hacer algo de una pareja que nunca suelo hacer, dedicado a Solitudely que le gusta esta pareja, a mí también me agrada… y hay poco de ellos.

**Pareja:** FranciaxCanadá, leve Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>La invisibilidad de Matt.

**_Si alguien preguntara. _**

Esa era la pregunta que se estaba cuestionando el canadiense mientras entraba lentamente a la reunión, donde como siempre, todo el mundo había empezado antes que él, sus amables compañeros, típicamente, no le dejaron silla alguna… pero no importa, el piso es cómodo, siempre lo ha sido, la otra sería ahogarse al sentir a un ruso descaradamente arriba de él.

Sí, el suelo se veía tentador.

**_¿Qué se sentiría si alguien preguntara?_ **

Volvía aquella pregunta a su mesa mientras ponía atención a Inglaterra, toda la gente pregunta y toda la gente obtiene una respuesta, pero por alguna razón, ese no era el don de Canadá, por ejemplo, cuando falta Alfred, en secreto, bajo y sin hacer mucho alboroto Inglaterra pregunta por él y si es en viceversa, Alfred grita y se burla que no haya venido, pero sólo para saber su paradero, porque lo ama, porque se preocupa por él.

_**¿Y entonces, quién pregunta por mí? **_

Ahora era el turno de Alfred, el canadiense se palmó la cara, aquí seguramente se armaría una discusión, pero lo que dijo delante de todos dejo muy extrañados y sorprendidos al resto, el canadiense tampoco lo podía creer, pero tímidamente se esbozó una sonrisa de alegría en el rostro del norteamericano, se alegraba por su hermano.

–Yo e Inglaterra…¡Nos vamos a casar! –sí, aquello lo dijo.

Y estoy seguro, que también Alfred le pregunto aquello a Arthur una noche oscura bajo las estrellas…"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" y seguramente, después de una discusión Arthur aceptó.

**¿Alguien, algún día me preguntaría eso?**

El canadiense sonrió nuevamente, él no podía lograr esa atención, se entregaron entradas de aquí por allá, a todo el mundo, sin embargo donde estaba sentado el canadiense no había nada, pero Matty no se perdería la fiesta, no importa qué, aunque nadie se dignara a preguntarle él aún puede hacerlo, él puede preguntar y quizás… alguien, alguien pudiera responderle.

Suspiró, los sueños nunca se pierden, pero desde el momento en que se cumplen dejan de ser sueños, se convierten en alegría, en realidad.

El sueño de Matthew era ese, que alguien preguntara. Suspiró, ya había terminado la junta, saludo un poco a su oso confundiéndole el nombre, quizás el tema de los apodos no eran cosas de los habitantes canadienses. Y siguió pensando cuando alguien, "ese alguien" se paró a la salida del edificio, tenía el pelo en melena, rubio y de ojos azules con una barba un tanto descuidada que le daba un aspecto varonil.

_**¿Qué pasaría… sí él preguntara?**_

–¿Matty, qué sucede? –susurró el francés con una sonrisa ladeada.

Y el norteamericano sólo abrió los ojos mientras apretaba más a su mascota.

–Te lo he querido preguntar desde que llegaste, ¿Por qué te sentaste en el suelo? –interrogaba Francis.

Y el canadiense seguía sin responder, estaba callado mientras _alguien_ le preguntaba algo, le preguntaba lo que siempre deseó escuchar más que nada en este mundo. Fue cuando poco a poco su sueño se moría y se convertía en una fantasiosa realidad.

–¿Oye Canadá…estás bien? –

**_Quizás no necesitaba que todos preguntaran por mí._**

El chico agachó la cabeza y sonrió sutilmente mientras derramaba un par de lagrimas, el pervertido francés se preocupó más, Matt siempre era un chico solitario y que a veces hasta él mismo ignoraba por una extraña invisibilidad que podría tener pero aún así, ahora y siempre ese pequeño le iba a importar. Pero éste no dijo nada, sólo soltó con suavidad a su osito para abrazar con timidez al francés. Y por fin Canadá se dio cuenta de la respuesta de todas sus preguntas, porque nunca fue "un alguien", tampoco eran "todos", la verdad era que...

**_Si sólo él preguntaba…yo sería feliz. _**

**N.A: **Espero que les haya gustado, me da penita que Matty sea tan invisible, que nadie se digne a preguntar por él, pero yo sé, que aunque todo el resto lo ignore es feliz con que al menos ese "alguien especial" pregunte por él. Que viva el FranciaxCanadá! -y también el USxUK, claro-.


End file.
